We'll make it Whole Again
by gothamslilgangsta
Summary: Wally is back...but with memory issues, and Artemis well she's not going through the pain of losing him again. He fixed her when they first met and now it is her turn to return the favor.


Author Note: hey guys please give me critism and detailed feedback. I've never seen the vow but this story will have that same amnesia plot feeling. If I somehow manage to copy the plot please tell me because I've never seen the movie or read the book. At least I think it's a book.

**Wally's dialogue is in bold**. Because I really didn't know how to do it. If anyone has any tips on how to do it the right way that would be awesome.

Disclaimer: I don't own young justice Brandon Vietti and Greg Weisman do. If I did own it we would be in the fourth season, Wally would be the flash, and there would be three video games out already.

Artemis couldn't believe it; her fiancé of two years was gone forever. Just like that disappeared in a flash of blue light never to come back. She would never get to see his beautiful freckled face, no one would be there to stay up late with her to study and she would never feel complete in her life again. All because of the injustice in the world caused by people like her father who was too greedy for their own good. They would never get to see their wedding day or start a family. Tonight she would be returning home to a cold bed with no one to curl up against for comfort and reassurance. Tomorrow the only normal things in her hectic day would be school and waking up at four in the morning to walk their white boxer Bruce.

Artemis P.O.V.

I hadn't planned on staying up until it was time to walk Bruce this morning. This is the second week in a row and I'm not sure if I'm ready to admit that my life is officially over. Its one of the many issues that I have somehow managed to develop over the years in the field and life I lead. As if staying up and lying to myself will make him magically appear in the kitchen…_Hey babe, did I wake you? Just trying to make a sandwich I'll be quieter next time honest…_. Yeah-right Artemis, he's never coming back because he's dead. Do you hear yourself you idiot he's DEAD. No amount of denial or hiding will change that. The world doesn't care how good you are or how much he gave up to save it. Maybe you should just follow your parents footsteps and go on a killing spree or better yet just kill yourself, yeah that'll solve everything.

Bruce's whining slowly brought me back to reality and now I was officially disturbed beyond belief. I had never had suicidal thoughts before and I really didn't want to start now that's for sure besides that's not what wall would have wanted at all. I think maybe I'll just go lie down for a moment, Bruce and his morning run will just have to wait. Besides that was always Wally's thing anyway.

Normal P.O.V.

There was a flash of stark white light and the popping sounds of blown capacitors in the background. Suddenly the tall ginger known as Wally West that had only been gone for three months. He was back standing his the kitchen of his and Artemis' Palo Alto apartment. He was disheveled and confused to say the least but he was intact and alive. He seemed to have gained a childhood glow, his freckles had returned, almost as if the past year hadn't happened. Wally looked around the kitchen the emotions of confusion and shock evident on his face.

He remembered talking to Aunt Iris about getting an apartment when he went away to Stanford, so this was obviously the place. He guessed that he must have zoned out when he walked in; it wouldn't have been the first time maybe it was because of his powers but kitchens always seemed like a magical place to him he heard a noise and turned around. It was Artemis standing in the doorway with tears streaming down her face.

**"Hey, harpy, what's up are you here to check out the apartment too. Look I thought the place was nice but since it has obviously shocked you to tears with its beauty. I'll totally flip a coin with you to see who gets to…"**

Suddenly she flew towards him and entangled him into one death grip of a hug. She was acting like if she let go he would disappear forever. He knew that they were dating but this was a bit extreme even for him.

"Oh my gosh Wally. You're back. You were dead and now you're back and I don't have to be alone anymore…"

'Back…Artemis what are you talking about I never left. Did you even stop by the med bay after that mission in Nepal, maybe you hit your head or something because you're not making any sense."

"Wally, you're the one that's not thinking straight here. We've lived in this apartment together for two years, I moved in here with you when I proposed to you (it was the fair thing to do, he had been the one to start their relationship, she had wanted to be the one to engage the sealing of it) you've been dead for two months and I don't know how but you're here. You came back to me Wally."

**"Look Artemis I don't know what you think is going on but you're my girlfriend at the moment and, we've been over this, until university slows down that's all we can be. Right now though you're obviously delirious and in shock so lets just go to the cave and get everything sorted out alright."**

"Yeah alright wall-man what ever you say, your in charge. Batman and the others can figure this out for sure."


End file.
